The invention relates to an optoelectronic device for surface mounting comprising an insulating substrate having an upper surface, on which is disposed at least one optoelectronic element, and conductive strips disposed on the upper surface and electrically connected to contact members situated on the lower surface of the substrate, a first conductive strip being in electrical contact with the lower surface of the optoelectronic element and at least a second conductive strip being connected through a conductive wire to the upper surface of the optoelectronic element.
Such a device is known from European Pat. No. 83627. In this patent, the optoelectronic element is molded in a dome of epoxy resin, which ensures its tightness. This moulding technique does not permit obtaining a very high optical quality, especially because of problems of centering, of shrinkage and of the state of the surface.
A know technique for combining an optical system with an optoelectronic element consists of providing a lens from molten glass in a window of the device, which also ensures the tightness of the optoelectronic element. The result is better than before, but the form obtained does not lie exactly in the optical plane because it corresponds to the form of a drop and the surface state is not of very high quality.
Another technique described in Patent Application PCT No. 82/04500 provides a spherical microlens which is located in a ring formed on the optoelectronic element, and the assembly is enveloped in a transparent polymer, thus ensuring the tightness of the optoelectronic element. Such an envelope adversely affects the optical performance of the device for reasons already mentioned and it moreover makes it impossible for the device to be surface-mounted.